


A Tired Businesswoman

by laubrown1



Category: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Fandom, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is Kara's thoughts about Lena running L-Corp and other businesses such as CatCo. Lena gives people hell on how she wants the companies to be ran, but Kara notices how being in charge takes a toll on Lena. This is a poem from Kara dedicated to Lena. Lena is a tough woman during the day, but cries herself to sleep at night.TRIGGER WARNING: This fic has topics of depression and suicide. If this fic could trigger you, please don't read it. Thank you!





	A Tired Businesswoman

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I was in a mood when I wrote this. Enjoy!

Whose company is that? I think I know.  
Its owner is quite sad though.  
It really is a tale of woe,  
I watch her frown. I cry hello.

She gives her company a shake,  
And sobs until the tears make.  
The only other sound's the break,  
Of distant waves and birds awake.

The company is powerful, known and deep,  
But she has promises to keep,  
Until then she shall not sleep.  
She lies in bed with ducts that weep.

She rises from her bitter bed,  
With thoughts of sadness in her head,  
She idolises being dead.  
Facing the day with never ending dread.


End file.
